


Parallel Hearts

by MelloxChocolate (KanraXXX)



Category: Jormungand (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraXXX/pseuds/MelloxChocolate
Summary: Jonah is afraid of losing Koko. After a terrifying nightmare and the unexpected way the events unfold, he can't contain his feelings any longer. Shota.





	Parallel Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Old story, written in 2012, moved here from FF.net.

Well, not much to say about this one, I just felt like writing again and Jormungand has quickly become one of my favourite Anime, so I chose it.  
I'm also thinking about writing a Btooom! story with the pairing of RyoutaxKousuke, but I feel like I don't know the characters well enough yet, so I might wait a little. But I think there's a lot of potential, given their twisted personalities.  
I hope you will enjoy this short story! :)

Edit: I was sure that in the certain episode, Jonah eavesdropped on the conversation atop the roof, due to the way he was portrayed in that moment. But it seems that I was wrong, considering his reaction when Koko tells him her plan. But I like that part in my story, therefore I'm leaving it in.  
On a side note, I totally loved the kiss in episode 10, but I'm not quite sure it had a romantic intent.

* * *

"Koko! Koko! Where are you? Answer me, Koko!", however, the only sounds Jonah heard as he was running through the pitch-black forest, was his own breathing and footsteps on the damp grass, along with the rattling of his assault rifle he had firmly clenched in his hands.

His habitual emotionless face was taken over by worry and fear; not for himself, but for the person who has gradually become dearest to him.

Breathing heavily and covered in light droplets of sweat, the young boy kept running, desperately looking around him all the time, until he came at a halt several meters away from a cliff.  
Only allowing himself a short moment of shock, he quickly regained his composure and pressed the end of his gun against his shoulder; taking aim at the target, as he saw what was in front of him.

Illuminated by a single ray of moonlight was his leader, the only person he learned to trust yet again, his guardian; with a gun pointed at her head.  
With the grace of an angel, the white-haired woman, not even losing her smile in this kind of dreadful situation, glanced at him with the faintest hint of tears in her icy-blue eyes.

Through a few strands of hair that were clamped on her porcelain skin, she weakly whispered; barely audible enough for Jonah to hear:  
"I'm sorry, Jonah..."

Before the boy could pull the trigger, a gunshot was heard in the silence of the night; staining the white angel with the deep color of red.

* * *

Just as Jonah wanted to cry out, he realized that he was sitting in the corner of a hotel room, still taking in heavy and uneven gasps of air.

"Koko!", in a swift motion he got up and hurried over to the bed in which Koko was sleeping peacefully.

Closing his eyes in relief, he relaxed. Until he felt a hand grab his arm...

"Jonah...?", rubbing her eyes, Koko glanced at the boy standing next to her bed, seemingly a bit confused.

"What's up, Jonah? Did my boy have a nightmare?", snickering, she pulled Jonah down to her, hugging him against her chest. Slightly surprised, he let out a breath, but his tense expression only changed barely.

"You shouldn't fall asleep on duty all the time, isn't it your job to protect me?", poking the tip of his nose with her finger, Koko smiled at the white-haired, now blushing child.

"I'm sorry, Koko...I just...", Jonah reluctantly spoke, slowing down his unrhythmical breathing as he listened to Koko's heartbeat, the proof of her being alive, unsure wether he should tell her about his terrifying nightmare.

"Don't worry, it wasn't real. Nightmares are something that come with our job, you will get used to it", patting his head gently, Koko pressed Jonah tighter against her bosom, making him drop his weapon to the floor.  
Feeling small hands around her back, the woman lifted the sheets and wrapped them around Jonah, making him lie down next to her on the bed.

"Eh? What are you doing, Koko?!", the soldier exclaimed, while his blush grew into a pink shade that covered his whole face and ears.

"Hm? You will sleep with me, of course! Then you won't have nightmares", Koko explained in a voice full of her usual enthusiasm.

"But...", Jonah stuttered.

"Jonah. This is an order", Koko smirked. "Now sleep", and with this, the princess lovingly kissed his forehead and snuggled up close to him, making it into a comfortable sleep position for both of them.  
Sighing, Jonah accepted his fate and closed his eyes; intending to fall asleep again, he wanted to get enough rest for the soon-to-come dawn.

Jonah could swear he heard the clock ticking, as the minutes passed by. His mind traveled...

He wondered if Koko knew, that he knew her secret; her masterplan. Did she know that he had eavesdropped on the roof at the Orchestra incident?  
Jonah also knew way too well how Koko deals with her enemies, or simply people who know too much. Strangely, however, he wasn't the least bit afraid of her, nor did he consider her a monster, like the girl, Chinatsu, had called Koko in her dying breath.

The woman next to him, in this moment, seemed like the purest being Jonah had ever seen. And he had already decided that he would give his life for her; be it dying in order to protect her, or dying by her very hand. Being overcome with an impetuous happiness, the child soldier smiled.

As Koko shifted unexpectedly, he felt her bare thigh brush against his leg, which resulted in his heart skipping a beat.  
However, judging by her soft snoring, he concluded that she was sleeping; apparently Koko didn't have any trouble to fall asleep again.

Now, everything that was there, was him and the sudden, ever louder growing pounding of his heart.  
Getting more nervous with every second, he was unsure of what was going on; why he suddenly felt something he had never felt before in the presence of Koko.

" _Wait...There was one time..._ ", Jonah recalled.

Thinking back, he had felt like this when Koko had kissed him in the midst of the gunfire back then, after he had saved her by jumping out of the window.  
He was pulled out of his deja-vu as the woman lying beside him moved yet again in her sleep, and by the quiet popping sound that followed. Startled, he locked his crimson eyes on the sight that was all of a sudden greeting him.

Koko's pyjama shirt had lost a button and was now exposing even more of her feminine curves than it already was.  
Jonah felt the blood rushing to his brain, making him unable to think in his usual, lucid manner. The pounding that resounded in his ears was all he heard.

He gulped.

The worst moment, however, was yet to come.

His uncomfortableness got stronger by a great deal, as he felt that the unforeseen situation caused the hot blood to occupy his lower region.  
The sigh of a sleeping princess was all it took to turn his aroused limb into an erection; his first ever.

" _Calm down...Calm down...I read about this...I only need to calm down..._ ", he repeated over and over to himself, gritting his teeth in shame.

Koko, still sleeping soundly, mumbled something incoherent before turning from her side onto her back, making the white shirt reveal all of her nude chest in the process. Jonah's eyes widened with shock.

He couldn't help himself. His eyes trailed over every part of her pale body, taking in every inch of the alabaster skin. He watched her chest move in the rhythm of her calm breathing. Not being able to avert his view, Jonah shivered just like his princess as the wind blew through the half-opened window. Jonah's breath hitched as her rosy nipples hardened at the cold breeze.

Absentminded he let his hand slide down to the zipper of his brown combat trousers. In awe of the angelic beauty next to him, he was unable to take the burning pressure any longer and tugged down the zipper.

As his hand unintentionally brushed his erection, he couldn't stop the gasp that had formed in his throat from escaping.  
Biting his lip hard enough for it to spill blood, he gripped his throbbing length and started to pump it with swift and precise motions; the same routine he uses for whatever task at hand.

" _Koko...Koko..._ "

The boy felt disgusted with himself, but he wasn't able to fight the irritating urge that told him to quicken the strokes of his hand, and corresponding inhaling and exhaling of air. Feeling like the pulsation in his groin was about to explode, his entire body shook; but went still in a flicker of a second as the aforementioned window fell into its hinges, making a clattering noise.

Not bothering to get up, let alone notice what is actually happening around her, Koko muttered in her usual dazedness:  
"Jonah...Please close the window, would you...?", shuddering, she reached for the silky blanket.

"Y-Yes, Koko!", feeling as though the lump in his throat would suffocate him, Jonah got up to shut the bothersome window and made sure to lock it in a secure manner.

Yawning, the white-haired woman rambled on:  
"You sound so out of breath...Did you have a nightmare again, Jonah? I thought children would feel better when not sleeping alone~"

Her eyes shot open as she felt Jonah suddenly hovering above her, his breath tickling her face.

Gasping, she was just about to say something when he interrupted her; which was a first as well.

"I'm not a child, Koko."

This defiant and flimsy demanding claim along with the stern expression on his face sent goosebumps down Koko's spine; thrilling her. The arms dealer's lips curved into a smirk.

"Oh? Are you a man, then?"

"Koko...", Jonah's pupils glazed over right before he felt soft hands clasped on his cheeks and the smirking lips crushed versus his own, tasting the still lingering, metallic blood.

Intuitionally Jonah parted his lips as he felt a wet tongue poke them. Sensually, just doing as his reflexes told him, he wrapped his arms around the delicate body, cherishing the warmth of the older girl.  
As their breaths and saliva mingled due to their stimulating play of tongues, Koko progressed to seize the gray shirt of her young lover and pulled it over his head as they had to break apart in the dire need of air. Soon she continued by dragging down the pants and underwear of the boy.

A perplexed Jonah was merely standing there, uncertain of what to do and astounded by the actions of his princess.

"Koko...I...It's...I have never done this before...", the child soldier admitted, lowering his eyes.

Chuckling, Koko whispered while sitting up on the bed:  
"Then I will let you in on a secret~"

She advanced by elegantly undoing the remaining buttons on her loose shirt, before allowing it to slide down her slim shoulders, discarding it in a corner of the bed.

"Jonah...", she glanced up at him so their eyes were destined to meet, her smirk widening as she noticed his mesmerized, flustered look.  
Koko let her fingertips trace her chest just barely, before fondling with her white, lacy panties and tugging them down her thin legs and eventually casting them aside on the floor; keeping eye-contact with Jonah all the while and analyzing every muscle in his face. Jonah felt her vibrant eyes drawing him in.

"...It's my first time, too."  
She emphasized that last line with a reassuring smile.

"I...Koko...", was all the boy managed to get out before his lover continued.

"Come here. I'm all yours, Jonah. Don't be scared", propping herself up with her elbows, Koko lay down atop the matrass, spreading her legs enough to grant the boy a glance at her most private parts.  
As always, she knew what she wanted and how to get it. Which, in this current case, was Jonah.

Taking a step closer toward the bed, his eyes fixated on the assertive woman, Jonah asked with a hint of insecurity:  
"Is this wrong, Koko?"

"There's no such thing as right and wrong in our world, Jonah."

The arms dealer noticed that Jonah was still hesitant, so she reached out her arms and smiled brightly at him, which was enough to persuade Jonah to drop his guard and crawl onto the bed; reuniting with his lover.

"Touch me...", Koko took a hold of the smaller hand and kissed the palm tenderly, before placing it upon one of her round breasts. The boy flinched, but forgot his anxiety with ease as he felt the smooth and warm skin under his touch.

When his thumb brushed over the pink bud, Koko couldn't help but to emit a soft moan.  
Amazed by the reaction, the white-haired boy put his other hand on the lithe body as well, cupping and massaging both of the prominent breasts. With every movement of his fingers, another sweet sound could be heard, arousing him further. The coveted feelings he had for her, were driving him mad with lust.

Leaning down to graze her collarbone with his teeth, Jonah acted purely on his instincts.  
Breathing against her skin, hiding his blush in the cleavage, he uttered:  
"Koko...Do I need to...Prepare you...?"

"You are so cute! I just want to keep hugging and cuddling you!", Koko replied in a joyous tone, before explaining:  
"Don't worry about it. It's a good thing that you are small, Jonah~"

"What's that supposed to mean...", muttering, the boy pouted, not sure what to make of Koko's teasing.

Slinging her arms around her bodyguard's neck, Koko raised him up to eye-height, closing her lips over his. Giving in to her forbidden desire, she ravished his mouth with hungry kisses. Way too soon for Jonah's taste, who can quickly become accustomed to things, she broke the kiss in order to let it be followed by pasting butterfly kisses along his jawline; contrary to her previous fiery actions. She likes to play.

Unable to bear the impassioned excitement for any longer, Jonah desperately burrowed his face in the crook of Koko's neck, whispering with lustrous words while slightly rubbing his body against hers:  
"I want you...I want you so badly, Koko...!"

Looking her companion intensely in the eye, Koko tilted her head and answered in a seductive yet firm voice without ever losing her trademark grin:  
"Take me."

Jonah took a deep breath and nodded, reaching down between his legs and taking a hold of his swollen rigidness, before positioning it and shoving it inside the tight embrace of his lover.

Koko gasped, trying to retain her cocky expression without permitting the short moment of inevitable pain to reflect on her face. Only the glint in her eyes hinted at her virginity being taken in this very second.  
Unaware of this and overwhelmed by the burning sensation, the inexperienced boy was helpless against the unstoppable impulse to cum right away upon having inserted his full length in the welcoming, wet hole. Exhaling a sharp breath, Jonah felt his hardness still twitch; begging for more.  
Digging her nails into the tanned skin of his muscular shoulder blades, Koko indicated with the rolling of her hips that she's ready; casting a passionate glance through half-closed eyelids and long lashes at Jonah. While licking her own lips beguilingly, she continued by bucking her slender hips up, dragging forth a moan from both their mouths.

Finding his older lover irresistible, the boy pulled out and then began to thrust; slow at first, but after mere moments he couldn't refrain himself from slamming relentlessly into the unforgiving tightness; the soon-to-be heard pleasure-filled cries of his dainty princess gave him confidence to find his rhythm. The slapping of their sweat covered bodies made the bed creak under the weight, but they couldn't care any less.

Totally indulged in their play of love, they forgot everything around them and were only focused on each other and their intertwining souls. Jonah had always longed to be able to touch Koko's heart and now he felt like it was only an inch away from his outstretched fingertips. He wanted to finally reach her; with his soul, with his feelings. He was consumed by the thought, that the deeper he penetrated her, the deeper he got into her world; reaching her inner core.

This world, that only belonged to them right now, gave Jonah hope.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Koko, hugging her close to him; not intending to let go again, breathing hotly into her ear:  
"Koko...Koko...!"

Albeit mildly confused, the arms dealer relished in the actions and words full of love, readily syncing her body with her young lover's dance.

Leaving faint scratch marks on Jonah's back, the woman cried out, apparently not caring in the least bit if anyone outside the room could hear her, as he hit her sweet spot, making her cum. Only seconds later Jonah groaned, filling her with his fervent liquid; causing her to overflow.  
Completely out of stamina due to this unusual exercise, he collapsed on top of Koko. Attempting to catch their breath, the couple lay in the fleeting aftermath.

Breaking the silence first, Koko asked in a delighted voice, while caressing the marks on the boy's back with featherlight touches:  
"Did you like it, Jonah?"  
  
"Y-Yes...And you, Koko...?", he rested his hands on each side of the long, white strands of hair that were cascading the pillows, supporting his well-shaped torso in order to look his princess in the eye; blushing furiously.  
  
"Of course! You were great! I'm absolutely satisfied", Koko laughed, pasting a chaste kiss on the scar right below his left eye and whispering almost inaudible: "Just as expected..."

Jonah had the notion that she was smirking at the time. While running the silky hair through his fingers, he wondered to himself if this had actually been Koko's plan since the very beginning.

"Believe in me. I will always be with you."


End file.
